How to Rescue Your Snow Princess Sister
by InfernoLeo9
Summary: Anna has been the Crown Princess for 6 years, and she knows she is not suited for the throne. When she finds out that her older sister-and best friend-Elsa may not be dead, she enlists ice harvester hopeful Kristoff with his trusty reindeer and runaway Prince Hans to find her. But there's one thing that doesn't make sense- what is her sister doing in the court of some Snow Queen?


**Due to the fact that this story is on my upcoming list of five production works I am currently working on, I have decided to release a little thing, just to spark interest. It will be months before I finish writing it and begin posting, but it is in concept! I tend to write the entire story before first posting it, as to make sure I can see it through. Here's some information on 'How to Rescue Your Snow Princess Sister'. It is supposed to be a play on words, such as How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Characters:

Princess Anna- the princess of Arendelle, she has recently discovered that her older sister is not dead-but from the letter she snatched from her parents, she might as well be. Now, she's going after her, in order to escape the weight of a crown on her head, and to get back her bestest friend. Though only 11-but she'll tell anyone that listens she's practically 12-she has grown in to a clever girl, though she can be quite energetic, clumsy, stubborn, and eccentric. But her love for her sister is strong enough for her to trek into the mountains on a suicide mission to get her back. Princess Anna is HtRYSPS's protagonist.

Snow Princess Elsa- the older, former princess of Arendelle, she was taken at a young age to be the heir to the Snow Queen in her Court of Winter, her Snow Princess. She is the first human in a long time to have her secret powers of ice and snow, and thus, automatic successor to the previous one, the Snow Queen herself. Though young-merely 14-she is quite mature, quiet, and strong. She misses her family terribly, especially Anna, but believes it is safest for everyone she remain where she is. Because she stands to inherit the Snow Queen's title, many of the ice people in her Court of Winter despise her, and wish to be rid of her. Snow Princess Elsa is HtRYSPS's deuteragonist.

Kristoff Bjorgman- a 13 year old tough-'n-rough boy, he is a hopeful ice harvester to-be, bristling and quiet. He is accompanied by his loyal reindeer pet Sven, and under his thick skin, is a sensitive soul. When Anna ropes him into a mad quest for the late princess, he is reluctant. But the promises of an apprenticeship prompt his aid. Plus, he really likes ice. Kristoff Bjorgman is HtRYSPS's tirtagonist.

Prince Hans- the prince-13th in line for the throne of the Southern isles-is proud, bold, brave, and desperate for attention. When he finally discovered he would never rule anything, he was teased nonstop by his older brothers. He finally had enough, and snuck aboard a trading ship. Ever since, the 16 year old has been living as the cabin boy, and a swashbuckling, sea-faring young boy. He was content until he reached Arendelle, where he met Anna, and seeing her as the damsel in need of a dashing hero, agreed to help. Part of him thinks that this could lead to his happy ending. Prince Hans is HtRYSPS's quadragonist.

The Snow Queen- the queen of all winter, she took Elsa at a young age to be her Snow Princess, and train her in her powers. She is a larger-than-life woman, centuries old, and is certainly something to look at.

Advisor Royskatt- the head and left-hand of the Snow Queen in the Court of Winter, he is a haughty, small ice-man. He is exceedingly jealous of Elsa, as she has both the favor of the Snow Queen, and much more power than him. Honestly, he just wants her to go away, so that he will stand to succeed the Snow Queen, should something happen to his beloved sovereign. Advisor Royskatt is HtRYSPS's main antagonist.

Extended Summary:

Anna has been a single child since the age of five, when a sudden illness took away her best friend and older sister Elsa. Ever since, she has been the Crown Princess of the small kingdom Arendelle, and not something she is very happy about. When she gets frustrated, she'll hide in her and Elsa's favorite old spot, a little cupboard in their father's study. But one day, she overhears shocking news- Elsa may not be dead. She steals a letter with clues to her sister's location, and after being joined by a swashbuckling, runaway prince and a hopeful ice harvester and his loyal reindeer, she will enter the depths of the mountains, in the hopes of bringing back her sister to take her place as Crown Princess, and to earn back her childhood friend. But enemies are at work in the Court of Winter, working against Elsa. Anna's quest may just give them the opportunity they need to be rid of her once and for all.

* * *

**Review if interested. If I get a certain amount of positive feedback, then this is a go. If not, oh well. Most likely, this will start being posted in June, or perhaps May if I complete other projects early. Guval for now.**


End file.
